My Immortal
by Kazekage-Hime
Summary: When Spinx is transported to the future the only way he can get back to his own time is a woman named Nikaria. She vows to help him get home, but it won't be easy, and having a demigod as a housemate is quite tempting...
1. The Intruder

**_My Immortal_**

* * *

One - Intruder

Nikaria Sharpe gazed at the brown-paper covered package. She did not know if she wanted to open it or not. She knew if exactly what its presence meant; he was not coming home. It always happened like this. Something would come up at the newest excavation site or he was needed elsewhere. Gifts were his way of placating matters, apologizing for leaving his daughter alone,

Not that Nikaria minded being in complete charge of their large New England estate. Nearly fifty rooms - - and she had them all to herself. Still, that did not take away the feeling that he was trying to buy her off. Here, sweetheart, a present so you can ignore the fact I am never there. That was the statement the package made.

The seventeen year old sighed deeply and reached for the letter accompanying the package. Her father was in Egypt again. The man who was supposed to take his place had been called away on other business so he had to stay and supervise in the meantime. Typical. He sent his love and hoped she would enjoy the present.

She ripped the paper off and slit the tape that held the box closed. After digging through an endless sea of white packaging peanuts, she unearthed an exquisite treasure. As soon as she set her eyes on it, the anger and apprehension lifted. It was too beautiful to be angry with.

From the box she drew a golden ankh embellished with brilliant jewels. It was six inches long and one inch wide. It was well crafted; its surface was smooth and unblemished. It looked like it had been newly made. "Amazing…" She breathed, letting her fingers explore the object. She loved it,

To make sure nothing would happen to it she placed it in the artifacts room among her and her father's collection of antiquities. Most of Nikaria's were Egyptian in origin. They held significant personal pride for her. Her mother had been born and raised in Cairo, and since Nikaria had never known her it made her feel closer to her to have a piece of her mother's, her _own_ ancient history.

A soft whining sound brought her attention to one of her furry housemates. Serapis, her German Sheppard, was nudging her hand and begging pitifully. Nikaria grinned and shook her head. She bent and patted him softly. "Okay, okay." She said. "The food-mobile is coming." His ears perked and he licked her wrist appreciatively. She could only laugh and head out for the kitchen.

XXX

The moon rose high above Sharpe Estate. One by one the lights went out, leaving only one to pay homage to the darkness. Nikaria was in her bedroom, readying to go to sleep. Unknown to her something was changing below. The house seemed to shift.

Down in the artifact room a soft glow began to emanate from the gold ankh. The jewels sparkled mysteriously in the mixture of moonlight and magic. A gentle windless breeze spun around the room, whispering softly in the crevices and over the occupants like voices from the past.

Suddenly the glow exploded into shards of bright light, blinding and pure. In an instant, it was gone, but something new replaced it. A shape within the darkness that moved inside its safety, swift and graceful.

XXX

A crash broke through the stillness startling Nikaria. She froze and listened. Years before Mr. Sharpe would have had servants filling these halls, but Nikaria preferred her privacy so she alone. A strange, unexplained noise was a cause for worry, especially in the Sharpe home where thieves would know there was an abundance of valuables.

She rose from her chair, gripping her brush in her hand tightly as if she might use it as a weapon. She hesitated at the door, unsure if she should continue or not. After a moment's consideration, she plunged into the darkened hallway. The house had grown still again, but Nikaria knew she was no longer alone. She could sense someone else in her house. She could sense someone moving.

XXX

Why did he always have to get into situations like this? Whatever it was, it liked him in trouble. Never before however had he encountered anything like this. It began as a simple retrieval mission. Get the Blade of Osiris and get back in one piece. Naturally, things did not go how they were intended and he had to take a detour.

Sphinx glanced around the room where the portal had taken him. Where was he? The place was unfamiliar and strange. To make matters worse it was very dark and he could not make anything out in the area around him. He didn't know what kind of people would be near so he had to be very careful not to get caught.

He began to make his way to the first sign of light he saw. Hopefully he would get some clue of what he was dealing with and how to get back to where he was supposed to be. Maybe Imohtep would find a way to contact him and give him some help.

XXX

Nikaria felt like she was in one of those awful horror movies she always watched and she was about to be one of the hapless victims. In a way she also felt foolish creeping down her own stairs. What nonsense! However, she wasn't thinking whatever lay down those stairs was nonsense. She took robbery very seriously. It had happened before, and that time her father and some associates had luckily been in. He offered having some kind of security on the place, guards or the like, but Nikaria refused.

She was thinking about why she hadn't taken him up on that offer. All she would have had to do was call down to them and then lock herself in her room until it was over. No, no, things were never simple for Nikaria. Things never went right and she was always finding herself in a mess. It was usually her fault, but she would never admit it. Never in a thousand years.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs she was feeling even more silly. She had not heard anything since the initial sound and she was beginning to wonder whether there was even anything to be scared about. Perhaps it was just one of her pets. If that was so then she would find the situation very ironic because she had them to make her feel better, not to scare her witless. If she would have considered it she would have been laughing even before she reached the middle of the foyer.

Suddenly, from the dining room a shadowy figure came loping at her. She cried out briefly in surprise before she was knocked off her feet. She went sprawling on the hard, cold floor, the brush skittering away as her fingers lost their grip. For a moment she was frantic, she couldn't even scream. Then she noticed Serapis's bright blue eyes staring at her. He was wagging his tail enthusiastically at seeing his owner.

She shook her head and reached out to scratch his ears. Now she felt stupid. It had been her dumb dog the whole time. She leaned back on her hands, allowing herself to catch her breath. Serapis sat down, tail still wagging madly, and watched her as if wondering what all the fuss was about. "You nearly killed me, you idiot." She said, but affectionately. She was just glad it wasn't a psycho killer or something. "Get upstairs, you." She ordered, climbing to her feet.

Without much more Serapis took off up the carpeted stairs, his footfalls thudding against the floor in his dash to get to her bedroom. His favorite place was the cushioned area at the corner of Nikaria's room beside the curtained balcony veranda, and when he wasn't taking up space Nikaria would curl up on the satin mountain with a book and picture herself some Arabian princess. She smiled at the thought as she retrieved her lost brush, and began to follow her pet.

Just as Serapis disappeared inside her room she was stopped again. This time she knew it wasn't her imagination or just one of her furry menaces. Only real danger left that horrible creeping sensation going along someone's spine and making their heart slow to a crawl. She didn't know how but she found it within herself to turn around.

Eyes.

Brilliant eyes were watching her from the artifact room. They widened in realization that Nikaria knew that they were there. Then movement.

Nikaria needed no other incentive to move herself. She spun, hoping she would no trip, and ran. She could just see herself being murdered in her foyer. It would be a scandal, it would. Professor Adrian Sharpe's seventeen year old daughter, who was neglectfully left on her own, found murdered and mutilated in their home. She probably wouldn't be discovered for months! Oh, God, what if she was never found at all!

She scrambled up the stairs, feeling the intruder's presence close behind her. She tossed back her brush, not even taking the time to see if her pathetic weapon made contact. "Serapis!" She shrieked. "Serapis, come!" Her voice was thick with fear and she wasn't even sure that real words had come out. As far as she knew they could have just been strangled syllables.

In response to her screaming her pursuer seemed to remember that he, too, had a voice. He tried yelling at her, but she didn't understand a word he said. It sounded like… Egyptian? Good grief, thieves were getting stranger and stranger. She knew a little Egyptian, the ancient dialect, from studying some of her father's books, but she hadn't been at it long enough to decipher someone's desperate hurried ramblings, especially when she was thinking only of survival.

She wanted to turn around and see who had broke into her house, but was afraid that he was be directly behind her, allowing him to immediately grab her. He? Nikaria had already determined the intruder was male. His shape, while encased in shadows, was definitely masculine, at least she could never picture a woman having a physique like that. She thought it funny how she could pick up details such as that in just a few seconds. Fat lot of good it was doing her at the moment…

XXX

The last thing he wanted was the one of the first things to happen. He was discovered. It was a girl that could be no older than he looked. Dark hair, dark eyes, and completely scared out of her mind. It did not appear that anyone else was in the residence, but he couldn't be sure, so he had to stop her before she warned anyone about his presence… Maybe if he explained the situation to her.

However, that didn't seem like too much of a plan at the moment. She didn't seem to understand anything he was trying to tell her. And frankly he didn't understand anything she had been saying. The only word he made out that sounded familiar was the named 'Serapis.' That wasn't going to help them out at all. Things just kept getting worse.

* * *

Oh yeah. Old story based on one of my favorite games. Probably won't get a hit out of this, but I'm posting it just in case there's a fan like me out there. R&R if you feel froggy. - Mizu 


	2. The Art of Communication

Wow. I'm surprised. As I said before I didn't think this story would get one hit much less a review. So 8 reviews are fantastic. Thanks everyone. Sorry it took me so long to get another chapter out. I've been having to write for my Short Story class at the college. I know its a little short, but there wasn't much else I could do for this. Let me know what you think. I'm working on another story with a friend for Naruto called "Dust" so when we're done with the next chapter of it I'll be back to Chapter three of My Immortal.

-_Kazekage _

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 2 **

_The Art of Communication_

"Serapis! Serapis, come!" Nikaria screeched. For a moment she had the heroic visual of her beloved pet loping from upstairs and tearing this interloper to pieces, saving the damsel and making it all safe again. Alas, Nikaria's life did not mirror that of some fantasy action-adventure plot. The mutt was always underfoot when she wanted him to be elsewhere, and now that she needed him _there_ he was probably curled up on her pillows snoring away like a fuzzy fool. _I'm gonna kill you, dog, if I survive!_ She thought to herself as she pulled herself up the stairs, the footfalls of her pursuer close behind.

The nearest room she reached was not her bedroom but a guest room right at the top of the stairs. She reached for the door-handle, praying that she could just put something between her and the menace following her. Her speed took her into the door with a loud thump and her hand scrambled to turn the handle. Seconds after she slammed into the door the man ran into her, pinning her against the door. She let out a faint squeal that she supposed was intended to be a scream. She must have been too terrified to utter a real sound. Not that it would have been of any use up here in the deserted mansion.

"Don't hurt me!" She cried, immediately trying to pull from his grip. She closed her eyes and turned her head away. "I haven't seen you, don't hurt me!"

Nothing happened. To her surprise the arms that held her weren't vicious, but gentle. The only aggressive action was the moment he had run into her, and even then he had tried to brace himself on the door. His voice spoke again, a tenor rumbling that sounded like heaven. Egyptian, she was sure of it. He spoke softly, slowly. He let loose with one hand to raise her face so she would look at him.

She gasped when she found the courage to open her eyes. He was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen in her life; creature being that he wasn't entirely human. He was like something out of mythology. His clothes were that of an ancient warrior, and made of gold. Atop his head was a fantastic helmet? Crown? What was that? His obsidian hair was pulled up underneath. His skin was dark, which only made his eyes seem that much blacker. They gazed at her with a look of confusion and pleading.

Her eyes veered away from his and she saw the true power of the arms that held her. He was ripped with muscle on every inch of his body. _He could have easily killed me._ Her mind spun, rushing through a million things at once. Her eyes began to dart around as she tried to think. It was then that she spotted the lion's tail flicking out from behind him and her heart attempted to stop. She must have been dreaming. Once more she looked up at him, and realized that his tail wasn't the only inhuman feature. His ears were delicately pointed, but not like that of an elf. He was something different… and he was in her house.

OOO

He followed her up the stairs, trying to convince her to stop. He must have appeared in someone's private home for her to be as upset and frightened as she was. He just couldn't understand why she didn't respond to him when he was trying to explain. His words were going unheard – or understood – and he didn't know what to do next. He tried to stop himself as they plowed into a door together. She cried out in her other language in fear, trying to escape from him.

_Show her you don't mean to hurt her._ A voice spoke from inside his head. He liked to think of this as his guiding conscience, because a lot of the time it didn't sound anything like him at all.

He began to speak more gently, more slowly. He made sure not to injure her and urged her to face him. _Please look into my eyes and realize I mean you no harm._ He implored in silence. His mental pleading seemed to be heard as she finally opened her eyes to look at him. A small gasp escaped her parted lips as she first glimpsed his form. She seemed to study every detail of him until she could take no more than just stared at him in awe.

The only thing he could do as she analyzed him was to do the same back. He let himself take in her appearance to the best of his ability. She was young, post-adolescence but not fully adult yet. Just like him. She had dark hair and dark eyes that were very expressive. At any moment he felt that he could read her emotions and thought just by looking into those dark orbs. He felt drawn in by their mysterious power. He had to shake himself from those feelings in order not to loose sight of their main problem: Communication.

In attempt to show his willingness for that he placed a hand on his chest and introduced himself, then motioned to her. He had to repeat this twice before her eyes brightened in surprise and acknowledgement. Then she replied with her own. It was an enchanting name.

OOO

Sphinx. His name was Sphinx. _Well, it fits._ Nikaria thought to herself, amused. It was obvious that her guest was just as confused and scared as she was, although by the looks of him he would not admit to fright so easily. "Nikaria." She gave her name with a smile. At least he was trying to talk to her.

She grew bold in one moment and reached for his hand. When he allowed her to take it she began to move along the hall towards her room, tugging him along. "Follow." She said, beckoning him to come along. When they got into her room she pulled out a seat and said, "sit." Then she proceeded to urge him into the chair. Holding up a finger to indicate to wait she rummaged along her books.

Finally she found the ones she needed and pulled them off the shelves and onto her desk. As she flipped through them she had to ignore the dark gaze of her god-like stranger. She refreshed her memory on the some of the harder parts of the ancient language, and attempted to say something. "Why are you here?"

OOO

Now she spoke something he could make out, although her grammar was a little off. He tried to make his reply simple. "Help." He said. She seemed to thing for a few moments before nodding with understanding. Then she began digging through her books again. After a few minutes of that she asked another question.

It was along the lines of, "what do you need help with?"

"Home."

She was back with the books again. He couldn't help but smile for a moment. His smile was interrupted by a wet nudge at his hand. When he looked down he saw that canine from earlier sitting at his feet, staring at him, poking its nose against his hand. He patted its head and scratched behind its ears. The dog seemed happy with that.

"Where?" The girl asked, catching his attention. He noticed her smirking at him as he petted the dog. Then made a series of motions that indicated that it liked him, it usually only liked her.

He told her. She seemed stumped. He couldn't tell if it was from the fact that she didn't know where it was or had never heard of it. He could tell that this was going to take a very long time…

OOO

They spent the next few hours trying to talk to one another. It was slow going but it bore some fruit. He was able to explain enough so that she knew the basics of why he ended up there. She understood he had been sent on a mission to retrieve an object, and upon trying to leave got transported there. He was shocked to learn that he had been taken far into the future, and far from those that might be able to help. He was completely lost to them now. As far as he knew this girl was the only one who could help him reach home. Mostly that was due to she was the only one who could speak with him, even if it was touchy.

Sphinx tried his best to help her figure things out and as the long hours drew away she became weary and her eyes began to droop. Finally she fell asleep, her long lashes closing over those dark eyes and she looked dead to the world. He rose from his place and dragged a blanket over her sleeping form then leaned back against the wall of the room, the girl's dog by his side. Serapis, as he had been called, laid his head on his knee and stared at him until he patted him again.

Through the open doors leading to the balcony he watched the sky. Stars blinked through the night and the moon hung so low it could almost touch the ground. The monotony of the clouds soon took advantage of the weary soldier and lulled him to his own peaceful slumber. Serapis huffed in disappointment as the stroking hand stopped, then slipped onto the floor.

* * *

Oi, I guess that was pretty good for 5 a.m. writing. I really need to start getting some sleep. Hehe. 

And if you want to see what Nikaria looks like there will be a link to my photobucket page directly to the folder with my fanfic characters pics in it on my profile.


End file.
